Production and Characterization of Rodent (rat and mouse) Monoclonal Antibodies to HTLV-I The contractor will produce mouse and Rat monoclonal antibodies to the leukemogenic human retrovirus, HTLV-I. Stable, immunoglobulin secreting HTLV-I ELISA reactive subclones will be isolated, and their viral antigen specificity confirmed by immunoprecipitation, Western blotting and immunofluorescence analysis. The binding constants of the antibodies produced will be determined. It is anticipated that in Phase II of this project, fine specificity mapping of the antibodies will be performed and their biological effects characterized. Preliminary studies have already demonstrated the feasibility of the proposed approach, resulting in the successful generation of a murine monoclonal antibody to an HTLV-1 antigen. Successful generation of high avidity mouse and rat monoclonals would thus provide reagents with improved diagnostic potential and possible therapeutic utility.